


a half-assed mimicry

by aetherae



Category: Drag-On Dragoon | Drakengard
Genre: Community: 31_days, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4871905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aetherae/pseuds/aetherae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zero’s too tired to keep living to begin with, but this is just pushing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a half-assed mimicry

**Author's Note:**

> x-posted from tumblr, no edits. this is all based on headcanon really, although it’s not even all my headcanon as for what this is about LMFAO. also mfw this probably contains the most explicit language i’ve ever written for anything when it’s not even actually explicit, but it’s about zero. of course it’d end up like this.

> **17\. I know the corpse road**

Zero is dead. She knows that, even if the Flower plays at keeping her alive.

She eats like the living, has sex like the living, even takes a shit like the living, too. Just because no one else can tell that she most certainly _isn’t_ living doesn’t mean that she is.

Food’s always been hard to come by, from when her mother bothered to feed her to when she stole and plundered like the petty thief she was. No one ever had much to steal, and Zero can’t remember a single time in her life where she wasn’t twig-thin. She remembers eating though, seeing her flattened stomach swell with food on the rare occasions she gathered enough food to be full. Now, she could eat an entire horse and nothing would change. Mikhail thinks she has a big appetite, but the truth is that she just never gets full.

It’d be easy to say that she’s empty, but the fact that she still takes a shit not long after is a handy reminder that she isn’t. For all the things the Flower left her with, she doesn’t know why that was one of them.

Sex, she realizes quickly, is part of being an Intoner through and through. There’s no avoiding it. She can fuck like she used to, still comes like she used to, but it’s never the same because she never just _wants_ to have sex, she _needs_ to have sex. Being an Intoner sucks out all the fun and joy of sleeping with someone when she never even feels _good_ after a climax; the only thing she feels is _relief_. That’s even more frustrating than feeling the need to screw someone’s brains out twenty-four-seven.

It doesn’t satisfy, this fake life. Zero doesn’t think she’ll be satisfied until she’s finally rotting into the earth again.


End file.
